Your Beautiful Green Eyes
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: It all started with a little 10 year old girl's tree. A SasuSaku fanfic.


Hi guys ^^. This is a new story of mine. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry I have to delete the story The Deal. I decided not to continue it since I barely have any time. Here's a story to make up for it.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

______________

25 year old Sasuke stood on top of a tree, staring at a forest. He looked up at the sky as the winds continue to dance with his hair. Sasuke sighed. He felt so sad and empty. His heart was filled with solitude and regret. He finally came back to the village. However, Sasuke secretly wished he had died before he even got to see_ her_.

"HEY!"

Sasuke looked at the tree branch behind him to see a little 10 year old girl looking at him angrily. "What?"

"This is my tree mister! I have been in this tree since I was a small little child. My papa has finally taught me to climb on trees with chakra on my feet and I end up seeing a foreign man occupying it." The girl explained. "I don't know you and you look like you're from Konoha. Who are you?" Sasuke just turned around and looked forward. Ignoring her would be good idea. The girl sighed. "Fine since people see it's rude to ask you people are without identifying themselves first, my name is Saki. Saki Kuzuhashi. Now tell me who you are. Make it fair mister." Sasuke just continued to face forward. Saki then got irritated and stood in front of him. Sasuke wasn't sitting in the edge of the branch and Saki was pretty small so there was room for the two of them. Sasuke observed the girl. Her hair was bright orange and short. She was wearing a simple red dress with ninja boots. Her eyes were bright green. Sasuke can feel himself breaking in the inside. Saki's eyes remind him of _her_.

"Well don't just look at me like that! Tell me who you are. I'm not gonna put my identity into a strangers hands." Saki demanded. Sasuke looked down to cover his eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke whispered quietly.

"Why are you so quiet? You don't want anyone to know you? Why, are you ashamed of yourself?" Saki asked rudely. Sasuke clenched his fists and slowly let it go. He didn't want to look into her eyes again. Sasuke suddenly felt guilty. Saki talking to him is like _her _talking to him.

"You can have your tree back. I'm leaving." Sasuke said as he got off the tree and landed on the ground. He started walking away.

"Hey wait!" Saki yelled as she got down as well. "That's it? No conversation? What are you a loner?"

"Just leave me alone kid." Sasuke snapped as he stopped walking. Saki gasped with a sad face. "It's rude to talk to people like that, especially people older than you. Just mind your own business and leave me alone. My life doesn't matter to anyone and it shouldn't matter. Especially to you. I gave you your tree back now go away." Sasuke said as he started walking away. Sasuke knew he was being pretty harsh at the girl, but somehow, he couldn't help it and he didn't know why.

"I'm sorry." Saki apologized as she ran in front of him. This caused Sasuke to stop walking. He still hid his face from the girl. "I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to be so nosy and annoying." Sasuke felt his heart broke from the inside. "But somehow when I look at you, I just suddenly feel sorry for you. You look so quiet and alone. You looked like you needed someone to be by your side. I know I just met you now but I want to help you."

"You don't have to apologize. You don't have to help me." Sasuke said.

"I know I don't have to but I want to. If I can't help you, I'm pretty sure no one else can. Cause I know there's something about me that has to do with you." Saki explained.

"Why would you want to help me in the first place? Do I look like someone you can trust? I'm a terrible person kid. I have killed many people people and have rejected everyone who tried to help me. Why would you waste your time on me?" Sasuke asked. This time, he was looking straight at her.

"Because the fact that your ashamed of yourself and the solitude, you have lost something haven't you?" Saki asked. Sasuke took a step back when he looked at her eyes. It made him feel worse. Saki looked at him in understanding and gave him a small smile. "I understand. I lost something too. _Someone_ actually. His name is Suike Hazaki. I fell in love with him and he was in love with me. But he couldn't admit that. I didn't know he loved me back until he was dying because he was protecting me. Before that day, he was pretty cold and lonely."

_"Suike! Suike are you alright?! Hold on I'll get help." Saki said as she got to get help. However, she was pulled back by the nearly lifeless boy. It was raining and the two were on a a hard ground with blood everywhere._

_"It's no use Saki. My life's gonna end soon anyways." Suike said. Saki started burtsing into tears and shook her head._

_"No don't say that! You're going to live Suike. I'll try my best to keep my word just let me get help. I'll be back as fast as I can." Saki said._

_"No Saki. I'm going to die and you know it. And besides, I'll be dead before you even come back." Suike said as he held her hand and kissed it. "I don't know why you're still nice to me after all the cruel stuff I did to you."_

_"I do all those things because I love you remember? I told you before didn't I? I would do anything for you." Saki said. "I always hoped you would return the same feelings."_

_"Saki I have always loved you. I was just to scared to admit that. I thought that if I confessed to you, I might grow weak and I wouldn't have been able to protect you. It's too bad we couldn't be together now." Suike said as he can feel his eyes slowly dropping. "I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay Suike. The good thing is I finally found out that the love of my life loved me back. But I feel so useless knowing I can't stop you from dying now." Saki said as she squeezed Suike's hand as more tears fell down her eyes. "I love you Suike. More than you will ever know."_

_"I love you too Saki." Suike said as his hand dropped on the floor lifeless. His eyes were finally closed._

_"Suike? Suike! SUIKE!" Saki yelled as she sobbed into his chest._

Tears fell down Saki's face as Sasuke continued to look at the poor girl. The girl was only 10 years old. She was too young to suffer the pain of love. But Sasuke has suffered the loss of love ones a long time ago. Maybe that's why he didn't grow up the better way he should've lived. So he did the first thing he thought of. He knelt down and hugged her. Once Saki felt Sasuke's body, she sobbed in his chest.

"I too have lost someone important. Would you like to meet her?" Sasuke asked. Saki looked up at him with a questioning look and gave him a small smile.

"Sure"

*****

"Saki Kuzuhashi, meet Sakura Haruno." Sasuke said as he showed her a gravestone. The gravestone read: Sakura Haruno, a helpful and friendly girl that everyone loved. Saki once again felt tears forming in her eyes. Sasuke put an arm around her. "I was dead. Nothing could keep me alive. But that was until Sakura used a jutsu on me that she made herself. In the jutsu, she could revive any dead creature, but she has to die. So when I rose back to life, I wanted to see Sakura first. But that was when I realized she died for me. She died before I could even tell her I'm sorry for all the cruel things I did to her and that I have always loved her. I felt like a fool." Sasuke closed his eyes. "I am a fool."

"But either way, Sakura loved you back. And I gotta tell you, she's a pretty lucky girl to have someone like you to love her." Saki said. "Can I ask you a question Sasuke?"

"What is it?"

"What was something about me that involve your life?" Saki asked.

"Sakura's my life. And your eyes remind me of her." Sasuke answered.

________________

You guys like it? Hope so. Thanks for reading ;-).


End file.
